LPS High
by ZussellShipper
Summary: This was requested on my other account so its basically the pets of LPS as humans and they attend high school! Rated T for language and a scene between Zoe and Vinnie and Sunil and Pepper Includes Zussell, Sepper, Zoinnie and penninnie (I've always found that a funny name)
1. Chapter 1- Boring!

**So guys I have another requested story from my other account ( Most of my stories are ) And here I present to you LPS High!**

Zoe's P.O.V

The teacher keeps blabbing on and on about square root thingies and I couldn't understand a word she was saying "BORING" I had the nerves to shout that out in class unlike the boy who sat next to me in class, His name was Sunil Nevla he was one of my very best friends and he would get REALLY annoyed because I would distract him in class and then he would get in trouble and then I had to give him my best guilty face because I was the one to blame. Thank god its the last day!

Pepper's P.O.V

Ahh the same old class basically my favourite class, Home economics. I would be happy in that class because I wouldn't have to be paired up with one of the strange stranger weirdos because my partner was a calm boy called Russell Ferguson he was one of my very best friends and he was my bestest friend in the whole wide worlds crush, My friend Zoe. The good thing about working with Russell is that he always comes prepared and he takes care of the mess meaning I don't have to worry about tidying! I cant really blame Zoe for "Liking" Russell even I have to admit he is kinda cute.

Penny-Ling's P.O.V

Well here we are, at the end of the year. Me and my lab partner Vinnie (Who I have a mad crush on) are working on a project about explosions and all that stuff, and we cant wait till the summer break! We also cant wait for Zoe's sleepover that me, Vinnie, Sunil, Pepper, Russell, Minka and obviously Zoe will be attending!

3rd Person

Everything outside was silent you could hear some students chatting but the silence was broke by Zoe bursting out of the door screaming "SUMMER!" She bolted out of the school cheering with Russell chasing after her "ZOE WAIT! You have to make sure you have everything!" Russell screamed, Zoe gave him a confused look "You do remember last year don't you? you forgot your phone and had to go the whole summer without it!" Zoe quickly checked her bag just to be safe "Yes Russell I remembered it!" Zoe laughed. Pepper started sprinting towards them "Hey guys! wait up!" The little group didn't realise that they had left Pepper behind. They all turned round only to notice that Pepper had tripped up "Pepper are you alright?" Sunil questioned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up "Yeah I think so" Pepper said as she dusted herself down. Sunil was blushing "Oh Sunil is that a blush I see?..." Vinnie teased him "Shut up Vinnie" Sunil replied

Russell's P.O.V

Yay school just finished! and I have a whole summer planned with the girls and guys but me and Zoe planned most of it because it would be mostly taking place at our houses. But tonight we had a party to attend thrown by the popular kids, obviously all of us weren't the most popular but we still are quite popular because of Zoe because she has got the looks, sometimes Zoe will say something nice to me and then I give her a compliment in a flirty way and then she gives me a confused stare which makes me realise I just ruined my chances.

Later that night...

3rd Person

All the girls were at Zoe's house and all the boy's were at Russell's house. "Ok Pepper how do you want me to do your makeup?" Zoe was putting everyone's makeup on "Well remember that time you gave me that really nice makeover so I could impress that cute boy? can you do that?"Pepper questioned "Of course Pepper! Zoe grabbed her makeup and brushes and started to give Pepper a makeover. When Zoe was finished with the makeup she was happy with the way they all looked so Zoe quickly done her makeup and put on her dress.

When they got to the party they were greeted with Madame Pom (I know that's a weird name for a human so I will make it her nickname) which is a really close friend of Zoe not closer than the group "Oh Zoe I knew you would come!" Madame Pom was excited to see everyone and invited them into her house

When they entered her house they saw basically what a normal teenage party would look like. Zoe and Vinnie ran straight for the alcohol because they found it funny when they were drunk. They stayed at the party for a while and maybe even more than a while...

 **So tell me how did you like my first chapter? the next chapter involves a drunk Vinnie and Zoe lol!**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	2. Chapter 2- Party Animal

It had been hours since they arrived at the party and Vinnie and Zoe were completely wasted!

"Hey hey hey Russell do you do you know what we should do? we should just like just like ditch everyone and go get married" Zoe could barely even speak properly "Zoe I'm gonna ignore that coz your drunk" Russell replied he was still sober he had never touched a drop of alcohol in his life

"Hey Rusty why are you so serious? Seriussell!" Vinnie and Zoe laughed

Russell just rolled his eyes because he hated it when Vinnie called him Rusty

At that moment Pepper came out with "Who wants to play truth or dare?" Everyone said yes and she started the first one

"Ok Zoe truth or dare?" Pepper smiled "Uh dare!" Zoe felt brave

"Ok then I dare you to kiss Russell" Pepper laughed

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Zoe replied "Because you got dared to so you have to do it!" Pepper was still laughing

"I did not agree to this!" Russell said as Zoe leaned over and kissed him "Yay I didn't think you would do it" Pepper was happy

"Ok now Russell I'm not gonna say truth or dare I'm gonna say dare or dare!" Zoe laughed through gritted teeth "Uh obviously dare since I have no choice" Russell rolled his eyes

"Ok then I dare you to drink ALL the alcohol that is left" Zoe and Vinnie laughed and Russell just sat there wide eyed "WHAT I CANT DO THAT!" Russell shouted "Ok then I guess your a CHICKEN" Zoe laughed Russell got angry and stomped over to the table and drunk all the alcohol

"YAY RUSSELL IS GONNA BE DRUNK NOW!" Everyone cheered

Russell walked back over to them extremely hyperactive

"Ok Penny you don't get a choice yo have to do a dare OK! Now your dare is you have to go round into the back garden and just face plant into the swimming pool" Penny was happy because her dare wasn't THAT bad at least she didn't have to drink ALL the alcohol

Penny ran up to the pool and just face planted into it and then Russell followed her as he jumped right in the water "Wow I've never seen Russell so active! we need to get him drunk more often" Sunil said

They all stayed at the party for a couple more hours and then they went to Russell's house

"Hey everyone I don't have enough beds for everyone so some of you will have to share" Russell said

They had to stay at Russell's house because they were drunk only Penny and Sunil weren't

"Ok Pepper you can share with Minka and Zoe you share with Vinnie" Russell didn't realise that he just made a bad pair because two drunk people do not really care for other people and make as much noise as possible

They all went into their bedrooms for the night and they all tried to get to sleep apart from Zoe and Vinnie


	3. Chapter 3- A Night To Forget

Hours had passed since they all went to bed and Vinnie and Zoe were still awake and believe it or not they were singing

"Ok Vinnie I think we've nailed it lets practise one more time ok?" Zoe said because they were both singing a song together

"Ok"

Zoe

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you

Vinnie

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you cant see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Both

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I cant count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Coz that's what friends are suppos-

"SHUT UP!" Russell threw a book at the wall

Vinnie and Zoe burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor "calm down Rusty were just having some fun" Vinnie laughed "You should try it sometime" Zoe added "I already did remember it didn't end well someone went missing because of me!" Russell shouted Zoe and Vinnie just rolled their eyes "Do you do you know what Zoe?" Vinnie said with a grin "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Zoe said surprised "We should prank Russell!" Zoe and Vinnie started laughing "I have just the idea!" Zoe laughed

They both ran down stairs and went into the kitchen and went into a cupboard and grabbed a packet of marshmallows

They ran up stairs laughing and snuck into Russell's room and started throwing marshmallows at him "RUSSELL HELP THE MARSHMALLOWS AE ATACKING!" Vinnie shouted causing Russell to get up and scream while Zoe and Vinnie were dying of laughter "GUYS YOU KNOW I HATE MARSHMALLOWS NOT FUNNY!" Russell snapped but Vinnie and Zoe continued to laugh "Ok just go to your bed or you will feel bad tomorrow and LET ME SLEEP!" Russell said as his head collapsed into his pillow so Vinnie and Zoe left to go to bed and they both fell asleep after two minutes!

In the morning Vinnie and Zoe woke up screaming

"VINNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Zoe shouted "I WAS GONNA ASK THE SAME THING ZOE!" Vinnie screamed as Russell walked in the room "Good morning guys" Russell said smiling "RUSSELL WHY ARE WE IN A BED TOGETHER DID WE DO ANYTHING LAST NIGHT" Zoe screamed at Russell "You know I could tell you but... I don't want to" Russell laughed "Russell this isn't funny what happened last night?" Vinnie worried

"No you two didn't do anything together all you did was get drunk sing together throw marshmallows at me and laugh" Russell was still angry about the marshmallow situation "We threw marshmallows at you? I have to admit that would have been funny" Vinnie and Zoe snickered and Russell rolled his eyes and walked away.

Vinnie and Zoe got ready and were relieved that nothing happened

The both headed down stairs and Zoe kept thinking "What song did we sing together?" Zoe was puzzled

"Hey Russell what were we singing exactly?" Vinnie asked "You were singing count on me by Bruno Mars" Russell giggled even Zoe had to admit that was funny

After they all had breakfast they all headed home.


End file.
